Dragon Age: Dalish Origins
by Crimson-Tears14
Summary: This is my re-creation of the events in Dragon Age: Origins, following my Dalish Elf Warden. Events have been re-told as accurately as I could as well as a little extra on the side. Dalish Elf/Alistair
1. Must Read

-DA-

Helloooo! Been a very long time since I have submitted anything on here!

I've recently started playing Dragon Age: Origins again, seeing as I went off it for a while and now I have discovered fanfictions about it – which is brilliant and got me into playing it again. The only thing is, I failed to find many Dalish Warden/Alistair fics that suited my taste so I have finally given in and started to write my own one.

Now there are a couple of things you **need to know** about this Fanfiction before you read it and decide to flame me: 

- This is a re-creation of my exact play though. That means the exact character, the exact time of events and the exact dialogue that everyone says in the game. I did not make those bits up. Those are strictly **BioWare's** property. I have just tried to make them more lifelike and also added in extra dialogue and events that I feel will advance my character even more in this story.

-Clear is the Latin meaning behind my own name, which is why she is named it. She was my original character and I completed the game and Awakening with her. I shall also be doing some artwork of her later, so please see the link on my profile.

-Bare in mind that I have completed the game, so this story will hold **massive spoilers** for anyone who has not yet reached the ending.

-I am especially re-playing the game at a very slower pace just for you guys to read this story, so please be considerate in your reviews. With that I **mean** slowly. Every time a character talks I have to press the PS button on my controller just so I can write down what is being said. It's a good thing that when the PlayStation dashboard comes up it is translucent so I can still see the text from the game seeing as there is no way to pause it during 'talking' sequences in the game. It took me nearly five hours just to get from the start of the game to arriving at Ostagar – and my fingers have blisters from writing all that time.

-Also, I will not be putting disclaimers on every page. Only this one. Again, please don't flame me for that.

-Lastly, please, please, please review! I never get any reviews hardly for my stories and it would give me the motivation to carry on this massive task.

Updates will be completely random, so please don't keep asking me to update.

With that said and done, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I am enjoying writing it!

^_^

-DA-


	2. How It all Began

**Dragon Age: Dalish Origin**

_And so is the Golden City blackened with each step you take in my hall. Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting. You have brought sin to heaven and doom upon all the world._

_- Canticle of Thrensdies 8:13_

The Chantry teaches us that it was the race of Men that brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to find Heaven, but instead, they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable, and relentless. The Dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall, and from the Deep Roads the darkspawn drove at us again and again until finally we reached near annihilation. Until, the Grey Wardens came, men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings. They Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of the darkspawn, and prevailed.

It has been four centuries since that victory, and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return, but those who once called us heroes, have forgotten. We are few now and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon.

Maker help us all.

-DA-


	3. The Dalish

-DA-

You were born admits the Dalish Elves, noble wanderers who refuse to join the society of Humans who subjected your homeland so long ago. The Dalish travel the land in tightly knit clans, struggling to maintain their half forgotten lore in a Human world that fears and despises them. You spend your time hunting in the forest with your clansman, Tamlen. As is sometimes the case, your quarry is not always the local wildlife.

A man was running frantically though the thick forest as if he was desperately trying to get away from something. In his haste, he stumbled and fell most un-gracefully on the mossy forest floor and found himself nose to nose with a knocked arrow. It was an elf. The man could feel his companions skid to a halt behind him.

"It's a Dalish!" The man exclaimed in terror.

"And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be." The male elf, Tamlen drawled wearily.

"Let us pass elf. You have no right to stop us!" One of the men bravely said, although the image was marred slightly by the fact his knees were quaking.

"No? We will have to see about that, won't we?" Tamlen one again drawled slyly as he was joined silently by an elvish female with fiery red hair who went by the name of Clear, her bow was also trained on the trespassers.

"You're just in time. I found these..._humans_ lurking in the bushes. Bandits no doubt." Tamlen informed his partner while tightening the pull on his arrow slightly.

"We aren't bandits, I swear!" One of the humans exclaimed in defence. "Please don't hurt us!"

"You shemlen are pathetic." The blond elf laughed cruelly, advancing forward slowly. "It's hard to believe that you drove us from our homeland."

"We've never done anything to you, Dalish! We didn't even know this forest was yours!"

"This forest isn't ours, fool. You stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin, we can't trust you not to make trouble." Tamlen spat hatefully, whilst turning to his silent companion. "What do you say lethallan? What should we do with them?"

"Let's find out what they were doing here." Clear replied, her voice was like a deep lullaby which lulled the men into a false sense of security. Tamlen wasn't having any of it.

"Does it matter?" He said impatiently. "Hunting or banditry, we'll need to move camp if we let them live."

One of the humans hesitantly took a step forward.  
>"L-look... we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave..."<p>

"Yes! A Cave!" Another of the men supplied. "With ruins like I have never seen! We thought there might be, uh..."

"Treasure," Tamlen finished blankly, just as he thought. "So you're more akin to thieves than actual bandits."

"We know these forests. There are caves, but no ruins. You lie." The female accused softly. At this, the quivering man stepped forward and looked directly in her smouldering emerald eyes.

"But I...I have proof! Here... we found this inside the entrance." He handed a lump of stone to the Dalish and Tamlen took it hesitantly leaving only Clear's bow directed towards the men.

"This stone has carvings..." He started slowly examining it. Then he gasped. "Is this elvish? _Written_ elvish?"

"The-there is more in the ruins!" The human said quickly, switching his gaze to Tamlen. "We didn't get very far in though..."

"Why not?" Clear asked softly.

"There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to out-run it!" The human exclaimed in obvious distress. Tamlen scoffed at that.

"A demon?" He said sceptically. "Where is this cave?"

"Just off to the west I think. There's a cave in the rock face, and a huge hole just inside." The man explained in haste, not wanting the elves to think them liars.

Tamlen studied them silently for a long moment, in which the men stood tense, and then turned to Clear. His bow was re-drawn and never leaving the humans.

"Well? Do you trust them? Shall we let them go?"

"You've frightened them enough. They won't bother us." Clear finished, throwing a look in their direction.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" One of the men cried as they scurried away like frightened animals.

After they had disappeared from the elves enhanced sight, Tamlen then finally lowered his bow and turned to face Clear.

"Well, shall we see if there is any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious." He said lightly, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Shouldn't we inform the keeper?" Clear said cautiously, though happy he seemed less strained now the shemlen were gone. 

"She might be interested in these carvings, but let's see if there is anymore before we get excited. Besides, we're already here. Now, they said it was too the west..." He said and simply walked off in that direction. Giggling slightly at his antics, Clear gracefully followed.

-DA-

Not far into their journey however, they sensed some wolves nearby. Tamlen and Clear silently crept behind a large boulder on the path to spy on their prey. Leaning round, Clear saw two grey wolves feeding of a pure white Halla.

'_Oh, you poor thing.'_ She muttered sorrowfully under her breath and loosed and arrow, killing one of the wolves instantly.

Tamlen followed suit, his arrow striking the remaining wolf between the eyes. Clear gracefully moved over to the dead Halla and closed its eyes with her long slender fingers, whispering a parting prayer as she did.

"Come on already, let's go look for this cave. They said it was too the west." Tamlen said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder and steering her forward.

The trek continued on uneventfully until they came some stone pillars and archway-like ruins.

"This must be the cave. I don't recall seeing this before, do you?" Tamlen said curiously.

"No, and that's what worries me. We should be wary." Clear stated, her eyes never leaving the cave entrance.

"Always the careful one. Fine, but I'm not running back until I know there's something worth making a fuss over." Tamlen said merrily, giving lovingly down at his partner, and best friend.

"Come on, let's at least see what's in there...How dangerous could it be?" With that said, he marched forward.

-DA-

It was cold inside and the air had a damp feeling to it. Clear eyed the passageway before her which was tainted blue by the eerie light. 

"It...looks like the shem was telling the truth. But these ruins look more human than elven." Tamlen said quietly, while continued forward. They soon found that the place was filled with many unfriendly creatures such as giant spiders and skeletons. But no matter, they weren't called the two best Dalish hunters for nothing. After a while, down one of the hallways Tamlen spotted a familiar looking statue.

"I can't believe this! You recognize this statue, don't you?" He gasped.

"It's worn... but it looks vaguely familiar..."She said slowly, trying to remember.

"Back when our people lived in Arlathan, statues like these honoured the Creators. Then the shems enslaved us and much of that lore was lost. This looks like human architecture... with a statue of our people. Can these ruins date back to the time of Arlathan?" Tamlen mused to himself more than to his companion.

"Perhaps, but there isn't much left down here." Clear said, looking back at the statue in thought.

"Yes...time and decay take their toll." He agreed. "Still, there's bound to be something of value!"

Turning away from the statue, they passed through the door opposite.

Clear instantly regretted it.

A blood curdling roar could be heard from the back of the chamber and a creature which looked like a bear but had bloodied spikes protruding from its back and a demonic glint in its eye came charging at them. Quickly she leapt out of the way and left the hacking and slashing to Tamlen with his sword and shield. While the beast was distracted, Clear silently snuck behind it and began to shower it in fire-enchanted arrows. After a few moments of struggling, the beast let out a strangled roar and fell to the ground, dead.

"By the creator, what was that thing?" Tamlen exclaimed looking down at his body which was covered in blood that was not his own. Clear just shook her head and turned her attention to the large majestic mirror that was situated in the centre of the room, cautiously they approached.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I wonder what the writing says." Tamlen said in awe as he moved closer.

"Stand back, we can't be sure it's safe." Clear cautioned.

"It's sat here for who knows how many centuries, what could possibly be so dangerous? Don't worry, I won't break it." He laughed as her moved closer still. Clear anxiously bit her lip.

"I wonder what this writing is for. Maybe this isn't-hey, did you see that?" Tamlen interrupted himself, pointing to the centre of the mirror, "I think something moved inside the mirror."

"Get away from it, Tamlen." Clear ordered, her voice rising slightly whilst trying to hold back her companion but to no avail.

"Hold on, I just want to know what it is. Don't you see it? There it is again!" He said impatiently, breaking free from her hand on his arm. Clear looked, but she saw nothing in the mirror.

"Can you feel that? I think it knows we're here. I just need to take a closer look..." And so he moved straight up to the mirror, it was as if it was drawing him in.

"It's...showing me places. I can see... some kind of city...underground?" Tamlen spoke and touched the mirror, his voice was quivering but he was not able to take his eyes away.

"And...there's a great blackness..." He continued, becoming more and more distressed.

"It...it saw me! Help! I can't look away!" He screamed, and Clear panicked. She tried to wrench his arm away from the glass but it would not budge. Then, out of nowhere, Clear was thrown back and the room was engulfed in blinding white light. She could hear voices, they were whispering in her ears, talking to her, telling her things but she could not make out the words. She was in pain, searing white hot pain that coursed through her veins, consuming her.

Until she felt no more.

-DA-

She tried to open her eyes, but it hurt. So she forced her eyes to work, she had to save Tamlen! Everything was blurred, her vision was grey. Was that the forest floor? A man was leaning over her. Tamlen?  
>"Can you hear me?" The man's deep voice echoed in her pointed ears.<br>"I am...very sorry." The voice continued, and then all was black once again.

-DA-


	4. Finding Tamlen

-DA-

Clear blearily rubbed her head as she stepped out of her aravel. It was midday and the sun was bearing down on her poor head relentlessly. She had a pounding headache, as well as aching all over. What had happened? Clear closed her eyes. She could hear the distant bleating of the Halla somewhere in the background, and she could sense someone approaching.

"You're awake! You've the gods own luck, lethallan." A young sandy haired archer said to her. Clear opened her eyes slowly.

"You're back at camp. Everyone's been worried sick about you." The young elf explained. "How do you feel?"

"Fine Fenarel, but a little groggy," Clear managed to say. She most certainly did not feel fine.

"We thought you would die. The shem who brought you back here said there wouldn't be much hope. Seemed he was wrong." Fenarel explained with a slight smile on his face towards the end.

"There was a human?" Clear asked, surprised.

"A shem brought you back two days ago. You don't remember him?" The young archer looked at her worriedly.

"I don't remember anything. I was in a cave, then...nothing." She explained slowly, shaking her head so that fine crimson strands of hair fell out of her elegant high bun.

"He was a Grey Warden and appeared out of nowhere with you slung over his shoulder. You were delirious with fever. He said he found you outside a cave in the forest, unconscious and alone." Fenarel filled her in. "He left you and ran off again. The Keeper's been using the old magic to heal you."

"Is anyone looking for Tamlen?" Clear was quick to ask, hope glistening in her emerald eyes.

"Of course! Most of the hunters are out looking for him right now. But the Keeper wanted to talk to you as soon as you awoke." Clear started to move but Fenarel held his hands up to stop her. "Stay here – I'll get her."

Clear waited patiently. An old woman approached her. She was grandmotherly in appearance but one should not be fooled by looks, for Clear knew that her beloved Keeper had the grace and energy of a young hunter and would fight on the front lines if her clan was threatened.

"I see you are awake, da'len. It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did... I know not what power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult for even my magic to keep you alive." The Keeper informed Clear with worry evident on her worn features.

"Duncan? Is that the one that brought me back?" It was a human name and felt foreign as it rolled off her tongue.

"Yes, he introduced himself as a Grey Warden. Duncan said that there may have been darkspawn creatures inside the cave." Keeper Marethari looked at her pointedly. "Is this true?"

"All I remember is the mirror..." Clear spoke truthfully, although hesitant under the Keeper's stern gaze.

"A mirror? And it caused all this?" She exclaimed, surprised. "I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we have collected." The elder Dalish sighed and turned away from Clear.

"I was hoping for answers when you awoke, but there are only more questions." She crossed her arms and frowned at the horizon. "And Tamlen remains missing. He is more important than any of the lore in those ruins. If he is as sick as you were, his condition is grave."  
>Clear hung on her every word, anxious to know more about her lost friend.<p>

"Duncan returned to the cave to search for darkspawn, but we cannot rely on him to look for Tamlen as well. We must go ourselves and quickly." Clear couldn't agree more. The Keeper turned back to the red haired elf and asked kindly: "Do you feel well enough to show us the way, da'len? Without you we will not find it."  
>She still ached, but it was nothing when she thought about how Tamlen must feel.<p>

" I am up to it, Keeper. I feel fine." She replied without hesitance.

"I am relieved to hear it." The Keeper said, with a grandmotherly smile on her face.

"I am ordering the clan to pack the camp so we can go north. Take Merrill with you to the cave. Find Tamlen if you can, but do so swiftly."

"Take Merrill to the cave and find Tamlen, I understand." She recited quickly, intent on beginning the search.

"Go quickly, for Tamlen's life hangs in the balance." The Keeper urged.

"Pray for me, Keeper." Clear called as she departed to go and find Merrill.

-DA-

Clear found Merrill at the outskirts of the camp and upon approaching, the ebony haired elf spoke.  
>" The Keeper told me to accompany you to the cave. As her apprentice, I may see something you missed. But our main objective is to find Tamlen of course. We must make haste; we may not have much time." <p>

'_Something I missed?' _Clear thought bitterly, but she was anxious to move on so she let the comment slip. 

"Let's head out now." Clear stated coldly. 

"Let us make haste while daylight lasts." Merrill agreed.

-DA-

Clear hurriedly retraced her steps through the forest with Merrill following closely behind. However, Clear sensed something was wrong. Across the verge as to where the dead Halla lay there were two men. Yet, they did not look like any man she had ever seen. Even from across the verge Clear could feel the evil that rolled off them. They were _monsters._ With haste, she loosed a shower of arrows upon them and dodged their own putrid, rotting arrows. Merrill did the same with her magic bolts and soon the monsters were no more.

"What were those things, were those darkspawn?" Merrill asked in alarm.

"That would make sense." Clear agreed, looking back towards the rotting corpses.

"I've never seen anything like them! You can smell the evil on them! Where did they come from? Were they here before?" The frantic elf shot out aimlessly.

"I think I would have noticed." Clear said, frowning at Merrill's distraction. They were meant to be here for Tamlen.

"Let's move on and hope we don't meet anymore of those monsters." Merrill said, exhaling deeply. Just has Clear was about to move, the other elf stopped her.

"Before we go, are you alright? Were you hurt during the fight?" Merrill looked down at her as if she was a youngling. _'The nerve of her!'  
><em>  
>"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Clear replied stonily.<p>

"It's just that you're quite pale. You look a bit feverish, in fact." Clear huffed. This woman was pushing the limit.

"What are you implying?" Her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. Realising her mistake Merrill quickly said: "Nothing...forget I said anything. Let's go." Clear just turned on her heel and made straight for the cave.

But after a few minutes, Merrill stopped her again at the sight of remnants' of a camp fire.  
>"I wonder who's camp this is, do you remember it being her before?"<p>

"Maybe it belongs to that shemlen who found me." Clear stated evenly, trying her best not to sound sarcastic.

"You're probably right. Didn't he say he was headed back to the cave?" Merrill asked and looked down the dark pathway. "If so, he's not here now, and there seems to be no sign of Tamlen. Maybe we should..."  
><em>'Is she saying what I think she's saying?" <em>Clear thought angrily.

"Wait...do you hear that?"  
>The red haired elf stood quiet and listened, there was nothing.<p>

"No forest creatures. It's too quiet." She said finally.

"Exactly. The forest is too...still." Merrill said hesitantly, looking around. "Something's in the air...something unnatural."

"Tamlen said he felt the same thing in the cave." Clear agreed, also looking warily around.

"And now it's affecting the forest? Maybe that mirror unleashed some kind of sickness. That would not be good." Merrill continued on a stronger note: "The sooner we find this cave, and Tamlen, the sooner we can leave. Take us there quickly."

And so they travelled towards the cave. They were attacked once again by, what were they –darkspawn? Until they came to those ruined columns again. Without so much as a backwards glance at Merrill, Clear entered the cave.

-DA-

Upon retracing her steps to the mirror chamber, Clear and Merrill were attacked many times by all kinds of different looking darkspawn. It was difficult, but they managed to defeat them. When they entered the mirror chamber however, a man was standing there. He had long ebony hair that was tied up out of his eyes and an equally ebony beard that smothered his face. He wore long silvery-gray-ish armour and had two swords strapped to his back. One long, and one short. He also wore a hooped silver earring in his right ear.

"So you're the ones fighting darkspawn? I thought I heard combat." He said in his deep voice while turning around to face them. He then directed his speech to Clear alone.

"You're the elf I found wandering the forest, aren't you? I am surprised you have recovered."  
>Clear took a moment to study him, he didn't seem like the other shem. There was a kindness in his deep hazel eyes, and kindness that Clear had never seen before in the eyes of a shem...also a great pain.<p>

"So you're Duncan, the Grey Warden who saved me?" She said finally, in her own enticing lullaby-like voice. 

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. The last time we spoke, you were hardly conscious." He said warmly, smiling gently at her.

"Andaran atish'an, Duncan of the Gray Wardens. I am Merrill, the Keepers apprentice." The young elf said, stepping forward to introduce herself.

"Your Keeper did not send you after me, did she? I told her I would be in no danger."He asked, smiling slightly.

"We're looking for our brother, Tamlen." The red elf explained, worry adorning her beautiful features.

"So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?" Duncan asked her, his face serious again.

"Yes, Tamlen touched the mirror and I blacked out." Clear found herself explaining. She was so very concerned about her oldest, dearest friend.

Duncan bowed his head, his tone grave. "I see. That is...unfortunate."  
>Clear looked at him with eyes full of questions, so he continued on.<br>"They Grey Wardens have seen artefacts like this mirror before; it is Tivinter in origin, used for communication. Over time some of them simply...broke. They became filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen's touch must have released it..."

Clear looked over his shoulder at the mirror. She wished they never came to this god-forsaken cave in the first place.

"It's what made you sick – and Tamlen too, I presume." He finished.

"Then we should destroy it." Clear realized. Duncan nodded his head in approval.

"I agree. So long as the mirror exists, it is a threat to anyone nearby."  
>Merrill then spoke up, her head lifted in defiance. "I do not fear it, the Keeper knows how to cure it."<p>

"She may have weakened it, but she cannot cure it." Duncan intervened, then looked at Clear sadly.

"Your recovery is only temporary. I can sense the sickness in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see." 

Deep down, she knew. Clear knew he was right. She lifted her head, her eyes glistening. "Then what should I do?" 

"First, we deal with the mirror. It is a pestilence and a threat." Duncan unsheathed his long-sword and turned to face the mirror. Merrill looked at Claire as if to say _'stop him'_, so the red haired elf pretended not to see her.

Without hesitation, he swung his sword above his head and struck the glass. It shattered into millions of pieces and a dull roar could be heard followed by a blinding white light. When it was over, Duncan stood, took one last look at the broken mirror and then turned to face the elves.

"It is done." He stated darkly.  
><em>'At least the thing that caused all this trouble is now destroyed.' <em>Clear thought sourly.

"Now, let's leave this cursed place. I must speak with the Keeper immediately regarding your cure."

"What about Tamlen?" The red elf almost shouted.

"There is nothing we can do." He said simply, but there was pain in his eyes. Clear's lip trembled.

"So he'd dead then? Are you sure?"

"Let me be_ very_ clear: there is nothing you can do for him. He's been tainted for three days now, unaided. Through your Keeper's healing arts and your own willpower, you did not die. But Tamlen has no chance."

Clear couldn't help it, she felt the tears overspill and cascade down her fair features. _'He can't be dead, he just can't! Oh Tamlen!' _

Duncan placed a firm hand on her small shoulder. "Trust me when I say that he is gone. Now, we should return."

"Wouldn't there at least be a body?" She asked quietly, unwilling to dry her eyes.

"The darkspawn would have taken it."

"Taken it where? What would they do with it? Merrill asked, surprise evident on her face.

Duncan sighed. "Darkspawn are evil creatures, and it's best to leave it at that. I'm...sorry."

Merrill had a feeling that she _really_ did not want to know.

"Very well, let's go back to the camp." Clear whispered, it was more like a plea.

"I sense no other darkspawn nearby, so it's safe. Lead on." And with that they left the chamber.

-DA-


	5. Never To Return

-DA-

Keeper Marethari met them at the edge of the Dalish camp.  
>"I am relieved you have returned! And I did not expect to see you again so soon, Duncan."<p>

"I was not expecting to return so soon either, Keeper." Duncan answered respectfully.

She turned to face Clear and noticed her tear stained face.  
>"Dare I ask of Tamlen? What did you find of him?"<p>

"Nothing, he's gone." Clear simply said, not trusting herself to speak much more lest her tears threatened to fall again.

The Keeper bowed her head in sorrow. "I see." There was a pause. "Merrill, what about the mirror? Did you bring anything back?"

Before said elf could open her mouth, Duncan intervened. "I can answer that Keeper. I destroyed it."

The Keeper did not look happy.  
>"I intended to use it to find a cure to this serious illness. I trust you had good reasons for your actions?"<p>

"There is much to discuss, Keeper. I have learned a great deal since I was last here."

"Let us speak privately within my aravel then, Duncan." She turned to her apprentice and ordered sharply: "Merrill, warn the hunters if darkspawn are about, I want the clan prepared."

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper. Right away."Merrill said, while departing.

Next, the Keeper turned to Clear, speaking more kindly this time. "Da'len, allow me some time to speak with Duncan. Seek us out at my aravel later, and we can discuss your cure."

" Very well, Keeper." She bowed slightly.

"Tell Haren Paivel what has occurred. He now has the sad task to prepare a service to the dead."  
>Clear nodded her head, still not trusting her own voice as the tears welled up again.<p>

"Follow me Duncan. I am eager to hear what you have to say." With that they left, leaving Clear to try and hold back her sorrow.

After calming herself, Clear took a long sigh and tried to lighten her thoughts. Slowly, she made her way over to Paivel who was standing near the roaring camp fire next to the Halla pen.

"So you return with the Grey Warden, but without Tamlen. What happened da'len? Is he truly lost to us?" The withered elf asked as she approached.

"Yes, Haren, he is dead." She whispered. He looked stricken with grief and she felt the tears well up again, but she forced them back.

"So...another of our children has perished. To think I'd live to see this..." He looked to the sky, "It seems the will of the Creators that I sing the dirge for those I held in my arms as babes. I think I know why our honoured ancestors would sleep." He lowered his head and walked away from Clear, over to the roaring fire and began to chant. His voice, though old and warn, was still deeply rich and it was heartfelt music to everyone's ears around.

"_Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky, hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye._

_Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber, softening the rolling thunder._

_Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense._

_During this; your last hour, only silence."_

He closed his weary eyes briefly and walked back over to the younger elf, who was drying her tear filled eyes.  
>"Will you prepare a service for Tamlen, please?" Clear whispered hoarsely.<p>

"Of course. We've no body to return to the soil, but we shall still sing for Tamlen. The Creators must come to guide him to the Beyond. Tell the Keeper it shall be done before the clan is ready to move on."

"Thank you, Haren."

Clear walked around to the other side of the fire, musing on the events of the past three days when she spotted the Keeper and Duncan stepping outside. She hurried over to them.

"Your Keeper and I have spoken, and we have come to an arrangement that involves you." Duncan told Clear solemnly, "My order is in need of help, you are in need of a cure. When I leave, I hope you will join me. You would make an excellent Grey warden."

Uncertainly, Clear looked to her beloved Keeper. "Am I to become a Grey Warden, Keeper?"

"Yes da'len, your life depends on it."

"The darkspawn taint courses though your veins. That you recovered at all is remarkable." Duncan complemented, nodding his head towards the Keeper who had a small proud smile on her face. "But eventually, the taint will sicken and kill you, or worse. The Grey Warden's can prevent that, but it means joining us." Duncan explained, carefully studying her reaction.

The red haired elf was deep in thought. This was all happening too fast. But she supposed it was the price to pay for not stopping Tamlen from touching that mirror. There was nothing left for her here, no matter how selfish that sounded. If the Keeper wished her to become a Grey Warden, then she would do so.

"Then I will join you." She replied finally.

"Then I welcome you to our order." Duncan crossed his forearms and bowed to her. _'This is new, a shemlen bowing to me."  
><em>  
>"It is rare to have a Dalish among us, but they have always served with distinction."<p>

"I know you'll do your clan proud, da'len. Take this ring. It is your heritage and will protect you against the darkness to come." The Keeper said softly, pressing a small silver band to her palm. Clear smiled in gratitude.

"A valuable gift. So...are you ready to go?" Duncan asked, feeling they had tarried for too long.

"Yes." _'It's now or never.' _She thought, trying to keep her frantic nerves down.

"Then say your farewells, and let us be off. We have much ground to cover."

"Come then da'len. Before the creators guide you from us, let your clan embrace you one last time." The Keeper said wistfully. This was it, she was leaving.

-DA-

Everyone was assembled in two rows and Clear walked gracefully between them. Her family and her friends. Everyone waved goodbye to their sister, some had tears in their eyes, others happy that she was destined to do great things and see many new places. This was her clan – everyone except Tamlen.

How she wished he could see her now. She would never forget them. Merrill stepped forwards and grasped her shoulder in farewell and the Keeper held her small hands one last time. Finally, she made her way up to Duncan who was at the entrance to the forest.

She took one last look back at her camp, where she would never again return.

-DA-


	6. Long Way From Home

-DA-

"We will be travelling south though the Hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar, on the edges of the Korcari Wilds. The Tivinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the wilds from invading the northern lowlands.

It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest. The Kings forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens in Ferelden at the moment, but all of them are here. This Blight must be stopped here and now.

If it spreads to the north, Ferelden _will_ fall."

-DA-

The architecture in Ostagar was unlike any she had ever seen; this was all very foreign to her. The tower, despite being in ruins, reached so far up it must have touched the clouds. Clear had never seen anything so big in her life! There was hardly any greenery here, and the trees were baron. There was only brick and stone, and there certainly were no animals – not even birds flew past. She was a long way from home.

Several men were walking up the path towards them, one was clad in majestic, (if not a little over the top, in Clear's opinion) golden heavy armour. _'How ever did he move freely in battle with all that weighing him down?' _Clear mused silently.

That very man walked straight up to Duncan. Clear, who was slightly nervous of these strange humans, scooted closer to Duncan. The Warden smiled down at his tiny companion at this.

"Ho there, Duncan!"

"King Cailan? I didn't expect – "

"A royal welcome?" The man, or Clear supposed the Human King, cut across Duncan with a happy smile on his face. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty." Duncan deadpanned. Clear inwardly laughed.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens tell me you have found a promising new recruit. I take it this is she?" The King said, looking directly at Clear who was half hidden by Duncan's large form. Her eyes widened slightly when the Warden Commander stepped aside the King could get a full view of her.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty." But again, Duncan was stopped.

"No need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together after all." The King waved him off and walked straight up to the elf and grinned at her.

"Ho there friend! Might I know your name?"  
>Clear froze like a scared rabbit. Only, she was not scared, rather she was having a rushed internal debate. <em>'How does one address a Human Ruler?' <em>She briefly looked at Duncan, who sent a reassuring smile back at her, and then she made up her mind.

"I am Clear, your Majesty." She answered, albeit a little timidly. The King grinned even more at that.

"Please to meet you! The Grey Wardens are desperate to boost their numbers and I, for one, am glad to help them. You are Dalish, are you not?" The King asked, although it was a rhetorical question. _'Here we go about Dalish being nothing but wild savages.' _Clear thought with a sigh.

"I hear your people possess remarkable skill and honour." The King continued. _'Well, that was surprising.'  
><em>  
>"You know of the Dalish, King Cailan?" She asked, her curiosity piqued.<p>

"I wish I knew more, but your people aren't exactly fond of mine. For good reason." _'He's got that right.' _She thought bitterly.

"I tell you this: you are very welcome here. The Grey Wardens will benefit greatly with you amongst them. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I must return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

To say Clear was surprised, and flattered was an understatement. _'That's the kindest thing a shem has ever said to me.' _She thought, with a small smile gracing her features._  
><em>  
>"Your Uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan stepped forward, making the King move his piercingly blue gaze from the slightly uncomfortable elf to the Warden Commander. The Mighty King laughed at this.<p>

"Ha! Eamon just wants' in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

Clear raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at this. "It sounds like the Blight is almost over."

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight." The King answered, turning away. "There are plenty of darkspawn out on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdeamon."

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked blankly, sighing.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A King rides with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted God! But I suppose this will have to do." He turned to face them again, giving them an apologetic smile.

"I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey wardens!" Both Duncan and Clear bowed to him as the King turned and left, walking back to the large makeshift camp in the centre of Ostagar's ruins, his guards following closely behind.

Duncan quickly moved to fill her in on past events. "What the King said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

"Yet you don't sound very reassured." Clear softly pointed out. Duncan motioned for her to walk with him and she complied.

"Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdeamon behind this, but I cannot ask the King to act solely on my feeling." He looked troubled as he turned to face her.

"Then we should move quickly." Clear suggested. Duncan nodded and resumed walking.

"Yes, we should proceed with the ritual."

"What do you need me to do?" Clear said with a braveness she did not feel. She could not quell the growing unease in her core.

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish, all I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being." Clear nodded in agreement, though slightly nervous about being left on her own.

"There is another Grey Warden by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits." They stopped at the entrance to a large stone bridge that Clear guessed lead to the main camp.

"Until then, I have business to attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge, should you need to." The lone elf nodded to him as he began his decent across the bridge.

Clear sighed for a moment and took in her gloomy surroundings.

_'Yes, a__** long**__ way from home.'_

-DA-


	7. The Joining

-DA-

Graciously, she took a few hesitant steps down the path. She could no longer see Duncan, so she was well and truly alone now. Her heels made an audible 'clicking' noise as she stepped on the worn grey stone on the ground. As she approached the other side of the bridge however, a guard was stood there. After a brief moment of wondering if the human would let her pass, Clear was surprised when he spoke in a friendly tone.

"Hail! You must be the Grey Warden recruit that Duncan brought." He said with an innocent smile as she walked passed. _'Well that was unexpected' _Clear thought, surprised, and carried on.

When she took a few cautious steps into the camp, she noticed a bright shimmery light coming from her right. Upon further inspection with her elven sight, she realized they were a group of mages doing some sort of ritual. She thought about taking a closer look, but then spotted two men in full body silver armour that looked very menacing guarding them, so she reconsidered, timidly continuing on.

Clear looked around at all the strange humans drearily going about their business and tried to spy the other Grey Wardens and the human called Alistair, but for the life of her she could not pick them out. During her aimless wandering she neared a woman with white hair and weird eccentric robes.

"Greetings, young lady. You are Duncan's newest recruit, are you not? He's not a man easily impressed. You should be proud." Clear had never thought of it that way.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the King." She said, smiling kindly.

"I am Clear." The elf replied slowly, trust still not coming easy towards shemlen.

"Well met, and good luck to you on the battlefield, to us all in fact."

"King Cailan thinks the battle will go well." Clear supplied. This woman reminded her of her beloved Keeper, and was slightly reassured by that thought.

"The King must always seem confident. His behaviour affects the troops' morale. He does seem to find his enthusiasm easily, though." Wynne agreed, "Reminds me of a puppy, and I say that with both respect and affection. He is a fine man." The old mage clarified.

"I should go..." Clear told her slowly, anxious to find Alistair.

"Well don't let this old mage distract you from your duties. I'm sure Duncan has much for you to do."

After her brief talk with the mage, Clear felt slightly more confident about being around so many humans. However, that confidence was tested when a strange man came up to her when she passed him, looking angry.

You there! Elf! Where is my armour? And why are you dressed so preposterously?" He spat at her, eyes flaming. Clear was slightly taken aback at this. She looked down at her Dalish armour that seemed very scantily clad compared to human armour. _'Is it really that bad?'  
><em>  
>"Are you mistaking me for a servant?" She questioned evenly, completely unperturbed by his rudeness – she was used to it.<p>

"What? Oh, you're the one who arrived with the Grey Warden." He said, instantly stepping back.

"I..please forgive my rudeness! There are so many elves running about, and I've been waiting for...It's simply been so hectic! I never thought..." _'You humans have a habit of not thinking.' _She scowled darkly.

"P-please pardon my terrible manors! I..I am just the quartermaster, a single man, no one special..." He quickly said, as if she was a savage beast. Just like how most of the Dalish were perceived. Clear's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you should treat your servants more kindly." She stated coldly.

"Y-yes of course. You're very right. Did you...come for some supplies perhaps?"

"No, I should go." With that she turned and left, frowning. _'Stupid shem.'_

After completely searching the camp, getting a few odd stares and dirty looks as she did so, Clearcame upon two men arguing. One was dark skinned with equally dark hair and had a frown set upon his face. He wore robes like Wynne, so Clear supposed he was a mage too. The other man had sandy blonde hair and lightly tanned skin with an amused grin on his strangely familiar features. He adorned grey splinter mail armour and carried a large sword and shield on his back.

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the circle?" The mage hissed at the younger man.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered Mother, ser mage. She desires your presence." The man said slowly, grin still tugging at his hansom features.

"What her reverence _desires_ is no concern of mine! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens - by the King's orders, I might add!" He almost yelled, frown deepening.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" The sandy haired man replied wittily.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manor!" The mage ordered angrily.

"Yes, I was harassing _you _by delivering a message." The man pointed out, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage deadpanned.

"And here I thought we were getting along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you...the _grumpy one._" The witty man said while pouting. This seemed to do it for the mage.

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way, fool." The mage exclaimed, and stormed off.

Clear, who had been silently watching, stepped forward when the remaining man turned to her conversationally.

"You know one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." He said lightly although, Clear guessed he was being sarcastic again.

"You are a very strange human." Clear mused, studying him.

"You're not the first to tell me that." He agreed, laughing. "Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" He questioned dubiously.

"Don't worry, I'm no mage." Clear replied softy.

"Less being yelled at for me then, although the day is still young." He said happily. "Wait, I _do _know who you are. You're Duncan's new recruit, the Dalish. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize." Clear waved him off, she had a feeling she would like this shem, he was funny.

"And you must be Alistair." She deducted.

"Did Duncan mention me? Nothing bad, I hope. As the junior member of the Order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the joining." She had a feeling she would find out what that was later.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Clear."

"Right, that was the name!" He exclaimed happily, and then looked at her slyly. "You know, it has just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens, I wonder why that is?"

"I can handle myself better than most." Clear allowed, her elven voice like velvet to Alistair's ears.

"I'm getting that impression." He flirted, but then added in a lighter tone: "So I'm curious. Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

"Yes, just recently." He expression becoming hard as she thought back.  
>"I've only fought them once up close. And that was before the battles here started...which Duncan has kept me out of so far. Tell me, did you find them as monstrous as I did?" He asked solemnly, peering at her bright emerald eyes.<p>

"Hideous. Dangerous." She agreed, but added on a lighter note: "But killable."

"You'll be at an advantage then. Most new recruits have never even _seen_ darkspawn." Alistair told her, his charming smile back in place.

"Anyhow, whenever you're ready let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he is eager to get things started."

"I look forward to travelling with you." She said softly, and gracefully turned her crimson head to leave. Her unusual armour glittered in the afternoon sun, Alistair noted, giving a purple sheen to it.

"You do? Huh, that's a switch." He muttered more to himself than anyone else, his smile even bigger now.

She stayed close to him during their short walk over to Duncan. Just like she had with the older Warden, she scooted closer to Alistair when she received many glares of disgust from the people around. They all thought she was some wild animal, just because she was a Dalish. Clear has never seen so many humans all in one place in her whole life!

They found Duncan standing next to the roaring fire. He was gazing intently into it, causing the flames to flicker in his deep hazel eyes. _'This man has seen many horrors.' _Clear thought sadly, as she looked at his haunted eyes. He turned to her and smiled when she got closer.

"You found Alistair, did you? Good. I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations?" He then turned to Alistair sternly. "Assuming of course, that you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair?" He scolded.

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army." The young man laughed heartily.

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she?" He asked sceptically, "We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give them any more ammunition against us." Duncan sighed wearily.

"I apologize, Duncan. I'll go collect who we're missing." The young man said, hanging his head in shame as he walked away.

-DA-

When he returned, he brought two human males with him.  
>"This is Ser Jory, a knight from Redcliffe." Alistair introduced, motioning to the taller and thicker of the two, with hardly any hair and a permanent worried expression set on his features.<p>

"How do you do?" The man said hurriedly, not really expecting an answer.

"And this here is Daveth, a...fellow from Denerim." Alistair continued. The remaining man looked quite shady and had short, black hair and a bow and arrow strapped to his back.

"Charmed, m'lady." He winked suggestively.

"And this of course is the recruit Duncan said he was bringing." The young Warden said, smiling gently over to her.

"I'm Clear, pleased to meet you." She introduced herself, smiling cautiously at the other humans.

"Now then, since you are all here, we can begin." Duncan started and all eyes were drawn to him.

"You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit." He told them gravely.

"And what is the second task?" Clear was quick to ask.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"Find the archive and the three vials of blood, understood." Clear said formally, seeing as no one else looked like they would.

"The scrolls contain treaties promising support, treaties that may prove valuable in the days to come." The Warden Commander explained. "Watch over your charge, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

"We will." Alistair confirmed seriously.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."

Alistair led them over to a large wooden gate at the edge of the camp. Daveth kept on eyeing Clear up in the most obvious way, so she hurried to catch up with the Grey Warden.

"Hail! I'm told you have business in the Wilds. The gate is open for you... just be careful out there. Even Grey Warden's won't be safe in the forest tonight." The guard at the gate said as he stepped aside, making the other two recruits glance at each other nervously. Clear, not bothered by this in the slightest thought: _'Finally, another forest!'_

-DA-

Upon entering the wilds, Clear mildly noted that the forest was very unlike any she had ever seen. Instinctively she quickened her pace, used to leading many woodland hunts back home. Jory and Daveth did not seem bothered by her leading at all; Daveth got a great view of her hips and Jory didn't look like he wanted the responsibility of leading. Alistair brought up the rear, observing them all quietly.

After a few moments of cautious walking into the unknown, Clear held up a small hand to signal for them to stop.

"What? What is it?" Jory asked hurriedly, clenching his sword hilt while anxiously looking around, but Clear instantly shushed him. She slowly sank gracefully into a cat-like crouch on the mossy floor, closing her eyes as she did so. She placed the tips of her slender fingers to the ground and felt for the slightest movements in her surroundings. Blocking out the huffing sounds and shuffling of feet from the humans behind her, Clear focused on a very faint pulse upon the earth's surface.

"This forest is quiet, too quiet..." She informed the men behind her who were staring at her oddly.

"But..." Her pointed ears caught the smallest of sounds then; a soft whining and a rustle of fur far too quiet for human hearing. She stood up, brushing the dirt from her knees as she did so, and turned to face her companions.

"Well, what's all the theatrics about?" Daveth asked, looking at her like she was a madwoman.

"There is a large pack of wolves heading our way right now. They have caught our scent." The elf stated calmly, reading her bow.

"And just how do you know that?" Jory exclaimed, drawing his sword nosily.

"You humans are too loud. They could sense the disturbance in the air. I simply tracked their sound." Clear loosed an arrow into seemingly nowhere, and after a moment there was howl of pain as it reached its target.

"She bloody acts like a wild animal too..." Daveth muttered under his breath, too low for anyone to hear, and reached for his own bow. An arrow imbedded itself just millimetres from his left foot however, before he could draw his weapon.

"I am _not _a wild animal." Clear glared hatefully at him before gliding of into the trees to search for her prey.

"You should be nicer to her you know, she was only giving us a heads-up." Alistair said to the stunned archer, and he too drew his sword and shield and took off after the elf, Jory following closely behind. To say Daveth was surprised that she heard him was an understatement.

-DA-

After dispatching the wolves, the party continued on in silence until coming upon numerous dead bodies strewn across the ground. The place reeked of death and blood was everywhere. But, it seemed there was one survivor, who was crawling valiantly over to were Clear was standing.

"Who...is that? Grey Wardens...?" The wounded man rasped, wheezing in pain.

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks." Alistair joked lightly but Clear completely ignored him, so he quietened down after that.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn! They came out of the ground...please, help me! I've got to return to camp." He pleaded, tears shining in his eyes. Human or not, Clear was not going to let him die when she could do something about it.

"We can take you back." She told him softly, the others turned to her in surprise. The man seemed to notice this too.

"If you just...bandage me up, I can...get back myself." He assured the elf, although with difficulty as he was wincing in pain.

"I have bandages in my pack." Alistair stated and set to work on fixing him up.

"Thank you" The man groaned as he tried to stand.

"I've got to get out of here!"With that, the wounded man stumbled towards that gate to Ostagar.

Jory immediately turned to Alistair in alarm.

"Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by the darkspawn!"

"Calm down ser Jory, we'll be fine if we're careful." Alistair provided, raising his hands to try and hush the frantic man.

"Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire _army _in these forests!" Jory exclaimed looking around at his other companions.

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde." Alistair assured them evenly, not looking worried at all.

"How do you know?" Jory questioned further, "I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

He looked like a coward in Clear's opinion. "Overcoming these dangers is part of our test." The elf informed him gently.

"That's...true."Jory sighed, his head down.

"Know this: all Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn no matter how cunning they are, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here." Alistair reasoned with him softly.

"You see ser Knight, we might die, but we'll be warned about it first." Daveth stated merrily, although worry plagued his features.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however. So let's move on." The Warden commanded to his charge. However, Clear absently noted that there was someone following them, someone who wasn't of darkspawn origin.

-DA-

Upon their trail down the warn path, Clear noticed a peculiar flower settled in the long grass. It was tall, with white petals and a red centre. The elf was familiar with most plants and flowers, but this was unlike any she had ever seen, which was becoming a common fact.

"That flower...white with red centre. The Kennel Master at Ostagar was asking about those." Daveth stepped forward and explained, as if trying to make amends to what he said earlier.

"Why did he want them? Do you know?" Clear asked, interested in what they could be used for.

"The Kennel Master said that this flower can help dogs that get sick from biting darkspawn. At any rate, he was offering a reward if someone went into the Wilds and brought him one. Might want to think about it, is all."

Clear studied the flower for a moment longer. She wasn't interested in any reward, but if it could help save the life of an animal in pain, then she would take it. She gently picked it from the stem and gingerly placed it in her pack. When she stood however, she felt the hairs on the back of her head stand on end, just like they did in the forest with Merrill. She looked over at the only Grey Warden with wide eyes.

"Alistair...?" She questioned silently, searching his face.

"Yes," He agreed, he could sense them. Darkspawn were close. Instantly, she drew her bow and informed the two oblivious men of the danger. When the creature emerged, they were more foul and horrible than she remembered.

Her and Daveth hung back to shower them in arrows, Clear's hitting her targets considerably more than Daveth's, while Alistair and Jory hacked at them with steel. Once they had fallen, she gracefully swooped down and filled her vial with darkspawn blood, Daveth doing the same. Jory, who was not so quick, realised that they had bled out before he could get his vial out. He was going to have to be on the ball next time.

Clear took them to the left, though a boggy marsh land when she spotted something unusual; two darkspawn attacking a small cluster of wolves. She would have laughed if everyone wasn't so gloomy. Once again they launched into battle, Jory acquiring his vial of blood along the way.

-DA-

After what seemed like hours, they finally came across what looked like the ruins of an old tower. Inside the ruins there was a chest. Quickly, Clear went over to open it. The chest was caved in, with bits missing and wood splintering; it almost fell apart just at her touch.

It was empty, there were no scrolls inside.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"A deep feminine voice said from behind them. Clear spun around, though not in surprise like the other three.

_'So you're the one who has been following us all this time.' _She thought, taking in the newcomer's appearance. She was tall and thin, though lacking in muscle. She was draped in black and purple leather which was entwined with shining black feathers with equally dark hair. The woman wore purple eye shadow and had dark, black lined, golden eyes that peered at them like a hawk.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse who's bone have been long since cleaned?" The woman asked in riddles whilst narrowing her eyes, Clear made her way over to the mysterious woman.

"Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" The woman continued, eyes flashing brightly, "What say you? Hmmm? Scavenger or intruder?" She asked sharply. Clear realised she would have to be careful with this one.

"I am neither." Her voice rang out, head held high. "The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

"'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desecrated corpse." The woman stated, walking down to circle them. "I have watched your progress for some time now. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'Why are they here?'" She walked up to a ridge, so that she was looking down upon them, glaring sharply.

"And now you disturb ashes long since touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her. She looks chasind, and that means others are nearby." Alistair breathed hurriedly into the elf's pointed ears.

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" The woman laughed sarcastically, making 'swooping' motions as she did so.

"Yes, swooping is bad." Alistair said slowly with narrowed eyes.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Witch of the Wilds?" The woman questioned steadily, "Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She did not look amused. She then turned directly to Clear, speaking in a kinder tone.

"You there. Women do not scare like frightened little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." That sounded agreeable to Clear, and she had a sneaking suspicion that this woman was not as bad as the others made out. She had never known kindness from another, Clear could see it in her golden eyes.

"You can call me Clear." The elf said in her velvety voice.

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish." The woman, Morrigan, replied and smiled slightly.

"Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?" Morrigan asked, crossing her arms.

"'_Here no longer'_? You stole them, didn't you? You're...some kind of...sneaky... witch-thief!" Alistair struggled, pointing an accusing finger in Morrigan's direction. Clear nearly face-palmed.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" Morrigan asked slyly, scowling at the Warden.

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, I suggest you return them." Alistair demanded coldly.

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened." The witch said matter-of-factly.

"Then who removed them?" The elf shot out.

"'Twas my mother, in fact." Morrigan told her happily.

"Can you take us to her?" Was Clear's next question.

"There is a sensible request. I like you."  
>Clear smiled knowingly, she knew how to get what she wanted, all you had to do was to go about it in the correct manor.<p>

"I'd be careful, first it's 'I like you' but then 'zap'. Frog time." Alistair said to Clear cautiously.

"She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch." Daveth agreed nervously.

"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change." Clear smiled at Jory's innocent antics.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you." Morrigan called, and turned to leave.

-DA-

She led them deep into the Wilds, not looking back once at the people who were following her. They reached a small wooden hut with an old woman in chasind clothing standing outside.

"Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-" Morrigan started as she went to stand beside her mother, but the older woman cut across her.

"I see them girl. Mmm, much as I expected." The old woman's voice was hard and cracked, just like the expression upon her face.

"Are we supposed to believe that you were expecting us?" Alistair laughed.

"You are required to nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide...either way one's a fool." The ageing woman cackled.

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth hissed loudly.

"Quiet, Daveth! If she really is a witch, do you want to make her mad?" Jory hissed back.

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." The old woman turned to the smaller female next.

"And what of you? Does your elven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?"  
>Clear took a moment to collect her thoughts and then answered softly: "I am not sure what to believe."<p>

The woman nodded her head at that. "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware...or is it oblivious? I can never remember..." The old woman sighed, "So much about you is uncertain... and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!" The witch seemingly rambled, but Clear got the impression that there was a hidden meaning to her words.

"So _this _is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair asked sceptically.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moon!" The old woman cackled gleefully. Morrigan face-palmed.

"They did not come here to listen to your wild tales, Mother." The young witch reminded carefully.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore of long ago. I have protected them." The old woman explained, stepping away and returning with the scrolls in her withered hands.

"You...oh. You protected them?" Alistair said, extreme surprise written all over his handsome face.

"And why not?" The woman growled, "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blight's threat is far greater than they realise! She handed the scrolls over and Alistair quickly took them.

"Ma serannas, thank you for returning them." Clear murmured, inclining her head slightly.

"Such manners!" The old witch exclaimed happily, "And in the last place you expect. Like stockings. Oh, do not mind me." She laughed when they all looked at her oddly. "You have what you came for."

"Time for you to go then." Morrigan stated, glaring slightly at Alistair.

"Do not be ridiculous girl, these are your guests!"

"Oh, very well." Morrigan sighed in a monotone voice, "I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." And so she led them on.

-DA-

When they were safely inside the gates of Ostagar, the small lithe elf turned to look up at Alistair.  
>"May we please visit the Kennel Master before seeing Duncan?"<p>

"What? Oh, of course, I'll show you the way." Alistair answered, smiling when he suddenly remembered the flower. It was only a short walk to the animal enclosures.

The Masters face was contorted in worry as he looked over into the enclosure next to him. He had numerous scars on his tanned face and his head snapped up when they approached.

"Greetings, are you one of the Grey Wardens who went into the Wilds? Did you happen to see any white flowers?" The ageing man asked, hope gleaming in his dark eyes.

"Yes, in fact I have one of them with me." Clear said, holding it out.

"I'm not sure if the flower will aid my poor hound, but it's worth trying. I have, umm let's see..." The man mumbled, digging though his money pouches, "Twenty silver to offer as a reward for it."

"A reward is not necessary." The elf said kindly, while Daveth looked at her incredulously.

"Thank you for your assistance then, perhaps you could muzzle him for me first?" The worn Keeper said shyly, as if he thought he was asking for too much.

"I'll give it a shot," She was always very good with the Halla, so why not this hound?

"Go in the pen and let him smell you." The Kennel Master explained, opening the wooden gate for her to enter, "We'll know right away if he responds."

The dog looked up at her respectfully, backing down from his aggressive stance. She could see intelligence in his eyes, as well as a great deal of pain. _'This animal is very ill.' _Clear thought as she slipped the muzzle on him.

"Well done!" The Master cried, "Now I can treat the dog properly, poor fellow. Give me a moment and I'll make the flower into an ointment."  
>The group watched as the Kennel Master ground down the flower and fed it to the whimpering dog.<p>

"He looks better already! I'm sure he'd thank you if he could." The weary man said, grin breaking out onto this face.

"What will happen to him now?" The elf asked as she gazed at the hound who had fallen into peaceful slumber.

"Let's give him a day or two to recover, after the battle you can come and take another look at him."

The Kennel Master replied and bid them farewell.

-DA-

As they were walking back to Duncan, Alistair turned around to face her.  
>"That was a very kind thing to do." He stated, looking down that the small woman gently.<p>

"I hate to see an animal suffering, even if it belongs to a shemlen." She explained and continued their way over to the Warden Commander, who was still next to the fire.

"So, you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?" Duncan asked them all.

"We have." Clear stated, because all the other recruits were looking at her.

"Good. I've had the Circle Mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved; we can begin the Joining immediately." Duncan told them all in that deep, serious voice of his.

"Maybe we should tell you about Morrigan and her mother..." The elf started uncertainly, so Alistair continued.

"There was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls. They were both very...odd."

"Were they Wilder folk?" Duncan asked the other Warden.

"I don't think so. They might have been apostates; Mages hiding from the Chantry." Alistair added, with a grimace on his face.

"I know you were once a Templar, Alistair, but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls: let us focus on the Joining." Duncan told him sternly.  
><em><br>'Alistair was once a Templar? Don't they hunt mages? He doesn't seem like the type of human to do that, too soft...' _Clear mused silently, waiting for Duncan to finish his speech.

"I am ready." Clear stated bravely, though her nerves were rising again.

"Excellent. You will need that courage to face what comes next." Duncan told her gravely. Daveth and Jory exchanged glances behind her.

"Courage? How much danger are we in?" Daveth asked nervously.

"I will not lie: we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later." Duncan explained to them, but it only heightened their nerves.

Clear thought back to all the people she had left behind, and Tamlen, who was dead because of all of this?

"I have come this far, I want to see this though." She told them, with her crimson head held high.

"I agree, let's have it done." Jory said as well.

"Then let us begin." Duncan told them deeply. "Alistair, take them to the old Temple.

-DA-

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." Jory exclaimed once they arrived at the remains of the old Temple.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth sighed in annoyance.

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." The archer said sarcastically.  
>Clear shook her head in disbelief. "Are all humans such cowards?" She asked them curiously.<p>

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me...it just doesn't seem fair." Jory snapped at her.  
><em><br>'Life is not fair, the Dalish know that better than anyone.' _The elf thought darkly.

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth hissed at the frantic man.

"Including sacrificing us?_" _Jory almost shouted.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight." Daveth stated flatly and Clear fully agreed.

"You make a good point." She voiced, eyes reminiscent of the past.

"You saw those darkspawn, ser Knight? Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?" Daveth argued again. _'He speaks like a true warrior; maybe he isn't so bad after all.' _Clear silently noted.

"I..." Jory stuttered, but Daveth wasn't finished yet.

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." Jory exclaimed weakly.

Duncan walked slowly over to them with an aura of authority around him.  
>"At last we come the Joining." Was all he said as he walked over to the table in front of the group.<br>Then he continued, "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

Jory took a step back in horror. While Clear simply mused: _'So this is the big mystery, drinking darkspawn blood.'  
><em>  
>"We're...going to drink the blood of those...creatures?" The Redcliffe Knight whispered, almost in disbelief.<p>

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." The Warden Commander told the young men and woman, studying their different expressions. The two men looked terrified, while curiously, the elf looked strangely calm.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint" Alistair stepped up to explain, "We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdeamon."

This was it; a cure to her illness, but not only that, a way to repent for Tamlen's death.  
>"Let's get on with it then." The elven woman almost growled. At this, Duncan nodded.<p>

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would." The Commander motioned to the fair haired man, who bowed his head and prayed.

_"Join us, brothers and sisters. _

_Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. _

_Join us as we carry out the duty that cannot be foresworn. _

_And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day..._

_We shall join you."_

Duncan took hold of the large pearl white goblet that contained the darkspawn blood from the three vials and held it out.

"Daveth, step forward." He commanded, handing the goblet to the younger man. Daveth looked into it for a moment before raising it to his lips. After taking a large gulp, he handed it back to Duncan and looked at him questionably for a second. Clear let out a small gasp as Daveth began to writhe in pain and let out an ungodly scream. He fell to his knees, clutching his head with his hands as his eyes shone a brilliant white.

"Makers breath!" Jory yelled, backing away in fright. Daveth fell to the ground, unmoving.

"I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan looked on gravely, before turning to the other man who was backing away from him.

"Step forward, Jory."  
>The terrified man backed up against the wall, reaching for his sword. "But...I have a wife. A child! Had I known..." But Duncan still advanced.<p>

"There is no turning back." Duncan stated darkly and moved further still.

"No! You ask too much! There's no glory in this!" The frantic man screamed, pointing his sword at Duncan, waving it aimlessly. Slowly, Duncan drew his dagger. Jory made a swing at him but Duncan knocked his blade out of his hands, stabbing him in the heart as he did so. Alistair closed his eyes sadly, but Clear could not take her widened emerald orbs away.

"I am sorry, Jory." Duncan said gravely, steeling his own emotions away as he withdrew his blade – though Clear could recognize a flicker of regret there as Jory's body fell to the floor.

"But the Joining is not yet complete." Duncan continued as Jory bled out over the stone floor.

"_Haren, na melana sahlin, emma ir abelas"_ Clear whispered in her native language, thinking of Tamlen and all the people who had died for this cause.

"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Duncan decreed solemnly as he handed her the goblet. Alistair looked on sadly.  
><em><br>"Souver'inan isala hamin, vehenan him dor'felas." _She chanted sorrowfully, lifting the cup to her lips. The liquid burned her tongue.  
><em><br>"In uthenera na revas!" _The elf wailed, thrusting the cup back to Duncan before she dropped it.

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." Duncan announced as he stepped back, but Clear couldn't hear him. There was a searing pain in her head which doubled her over in agony. Her body was on fire, it coursed through her veins, engulfing her. There were voices, ten times louder than the ones from that mirror, they were shouting at her, screaming at her with angry incoherent words. There was screaming, a terrible gut-wrenching screaming. It was coming from her very own throat of its own accord.

Alistair couldn't look anymore.

She opened her eyes wide and a blinding white light shone out of them, considerably brighter than Daveth's. She could see things...monsters, rotting corpses...blood everywhere...A dragon, and it was coated in blackened blood. It looked at her. It could see her, there was no escape now, it knew she was there. It looked into her very soul...then all was dark.

-DA-

She blearily tried to open her eyes, but for the second time in her life, aching pain shot though her body. She could vaguely make out Duncan and Alistair leaning over her, relief and sympathy adoring their features.

"It is finished, welcome." Duncan told her softly, but his voice stung her enhanced hearing. Alistair gently helped her to stand, and she leaned on his warm form heavily for support.

"Two more deaths. In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was...horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it though." He told the shaken elf, holding onto her tightly so that her knees would not give way.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked kindly.  
>Clear took a moment to find her voice. "Nothing you said prepared me for that." She whispered hoarsely.<p>

"Such as what it takes to become a Grey Warden," Duncan patted her small shoulder gently in a comforting manor.

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining." Alistair asked sadly.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do, that and many other things that can be explained in the months to come." Duncan told her, smiling slightly at the sight of the small elf snuggled into Alistair's capable arms for support.

"Before I forget, there is one last part to the Joining. We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us...of those who didn't make it this far." The young man sighed, as he handed a crystal pendant to the elf.

"Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the King." Duncan told her, in a business like tone.

"Very well, ma nuvein." She replied with respect.

"Then I shall leave you in Alistair's capable hands."

-DA-

Alistair led her over to the roaring fire next to the Grey Warden's tent. He gently placed her down on the ground where she sat, propped up against a stone pillar, Alistair doing the same. They gazed into the flames for a moment in comfortable silence.

"Abelas." Clear said quietly after a moment.

"Um...what?" Alistair asked confused, this was not the first time she had used foreign words that he did not understand. Clear sighed.

"I'm sorry. It means, I'm sorry." She said softly, looking into his blue eyes.

"You mean about using me for support? Nah...Don't worry about it. I will always help a fellow Grey Warden in need!" He laughed, but grew quiet when he noticed that she was not smiling.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly, "Before drinking the blood, you said something in a differing tongue..." Alistair clarified when she looked at him curiously. Again, the elf sighed.

"It was Elvish. Would you like me to translate it for you?" She asked softly, still gazing deep into the flames.

"Please. Only if you want to though, I don't mean to pry." The man explained hurriedly. _'He's only curious.' _Clear thought, as she began to recite the words that haunted her so.

"_Elder your time is come, now I am filled with sorrow._

_Weary eyes need resting,_

_Heart has become grey and slow..."_

Clear closed her eyes and sorrowfully whispered the last part.

"_In waking sleep is freedom."_

A lone tear rolled down her cheek and Clear hastily rubbed it away.  
>"That was...beautiful." Alistair gasped.<p>

"It is lyrics from one of our laments. This one held special meaning to someone dear to me. Someone now lost." Clear explained quietly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Alistair started, but Clear waved him off.

"You're probably feeling alone, so far from home, away from your people. So...if you ever need to talk...I'm here, okay?" The man shyly told the elf.

"Ma serannas, Alistair. That means a lot to me, thank you." _'This human is very kind.'  
><em>  
>"Now," He added on a lighter note, grinning, "If the King wants to see you and Duncan you probably shouldn't keep him waiting. He might get mad, and start crying, you'll feel bad and...Well, it won't be pretty." Alistair laughed, and Clear joined in while getting to her feet.<p>

Alistair pointed her in the right direction and after a brief bout of light headiness, she when on her way.

-DA-


End file.
